Living the Dream
by whatevergirl
Summary: AU. Sephiroth is the Chief Constable of Midgar Police Force. He is tracking down a highly organised gang of thieves, assassins and spies, led by a man called Vincent Valentine. He isn't going to let anyone walk free on the wrong side of the law. Seph/Vin
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, figured I'd make another Sephiroth/Vincent story. I wanted a break from X-Men. It is a while since I wrote with Sephiroth. Hopefully he won't be unbelievable._

_Right, this is an AU still set on Gaia, but it follows Sephiroth around as a Chief Constable. For characters with no surname, I've used the surnames of the voices actors._

* * *

Living the Dream

Chapter 1

The sun shone through the curtains, hinting at the bright morning outside. The silver head burrowed deeper into the pillow as the mobile phone on the table sang. A groan was emitted as the man tried to ignore the noise.

The room was silent again, and the man snuggled back down into his duvet. His phone began singing again, and a curse was mumbled. Sephiroth staggered out of his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he coughed to try and clear his throat as he languidly stumbled over to his kitchen to get a glass of water.

"_Seph? Didn't wake you, did I_?"

"Zack... What is it?"

"_You said you wanted to know as soon as we got a lead so... this is me... letting you know_."

"Oh... _Oh! _Right... Give me 10 minutes and I'll be on my way."

"_Right_."

The tall man dropped his phone on the counter and hurried into his bedroom. He pulled on the deep blue of his police uniform and scraped his thin shoulder-length hair into a bobble. Most of his stuff was in his bag already, but he pulled the sandwiches he'd prepared the night before out the fridge along with a bottle of water and packed them in too.

A quick stop to the toilet, a brush of his teeth and the young officer left.

* * *

Zack ran his fingers through his dark hair and continued to squint at the screen. He scribbled down the relevant number and spun around to his phone. He twirled his fingers in the wire as he waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello. Ah, this is Midgar Central Police Force. Can I speak with Sergeant ... Lockhart, please?"

Sephiroth stood silently and watched his friend.

"Yes, I'll hold." Zack huffed lightly and rolled his eyes.

Sephiroth moved over to the kettle, flicking it on and grabbing two mugs.

"Sergeant Lockhart? This is Chief Inspector Zack Fair. I need to have a rather lengthy word, if you have time?"

The mug of steaming coffee smelt divine to the young man and he placed a mug in front of his friend. Zack looked up and pointed over at a folder which lay on his desk. He smiled, grabbed the folder and took it, with his coffee into his office, leaving the other to his conversation.

* * *

Grimoire Valentine was his lead. The man was a controversial scientist who had a son with a large amount of shit following him. Zack had scribbled a note that Sergeant Tifa Lockhart had been recommended to interview him, as her cheery disposition and gentle, inquisitive nature tended to get her the answers she was after. They needed to ask the man about Vincent Theodorus Valentine, his only son and leader of a group known as 'The Turks'. Assassins, thieves and spies for hire, but not for just anyone. They had to be found through connections. You couldn't just phone them up. Unfortunately.

He knew they'd been searching for the young man's father, but he always seemed to be away 'on research'. They'd received information that he was returning to his home, to get his notes typed up, and his thesis sorted. They planned to have Sergeant Lockhart stop by for a friendly visit.

Sephiroth sipped his coffee as he read through the notes. If they got something out of Professor Valentine then he was going to find this kid.

He stared at the photo of the young man. Pale skin contrasted long black hair, soft mahogany eyes gazed off at something off to the side of the camera. Pale pink lips were pulled into a grimace, his nose slightly wrinkled. With his brows pulled into a frown, the photo didn't show a happy man. But it showed a beautiful one.

All of Valentine's employees, or gang members, or whatever, were beautiful. Tseng Suwabe, according to their gathered information, appeared to be his 'right hand man', he was reported to have been working closely with Valentine for a good few years – the length of time they knew about The Turks, though it was probable they had been in business for at least 6 years. He had dark eyes, dark hair and wore a talika on his forehead. He was attempting to receive spiritual enlightenment from Lifestream, or that was Sephiroth's understanding.

Reno Flynn was one of the lackeys. He was not as well groomed, going for more of a casual look, but still beautiful when he put the effort in. There was one photo of him with his hair shiny and smooth, his face clean and his suit immaculate. From what Sephiroth knew, he did the dirty work.

Rude Kusunoki was a silent man. He was partner to Reno, and was far tidier in his appearance. If Sephiroth went for talk, dark and handsome, he would have found it in Rude.

There were undoubtedly others, but as most of them were trained as spies, it was only those who equated to leaders that were known to the authorities. Unfortunately, that meant they could have infiltrated the different areas they were gathering information and then those who knew anything there would stay mum. Sephiroth was fairly certain it had happened in a few places where he'd gone to follow up leads.

"Morning Sir."

"Strife. Everyone in yet?"

"Umm... Elena is in, so is Reeve. They both need to see you. Don't forget you've got a video conference with Police Commander Shin-Ra and Deputy Commissioner Lazard. Zack is finished with Sergeant Lockhart, he's typing up a quick report. I've nearly got that database finished, just waiting for an email."

"Ah, shit. Is that conference today? Here, get me another coffee. And send Reeve in."

"Yes sir."

Sephiroth grinned as the young, blonde receptionist took his mug and disappeared. He started up his computer and leaned back in his chair. A light knock rapped on his door, and a middle aged man poked his head in.

"Reeve. Take a seat. What you after?"

"Informal as ever, I see. This won't take long."

* * *

Sephiroth sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. It had been a long day, the kind where he seriously missed patrolling the streets. He was the youngest Chief Constable for a long time, just twenty six. He had devoted his life so far to his job, but he couldn't help but wonder why he spent most of his time in an office.

Silver bangs were gripped in a tight grasp and sweat was rubbed off his forehead. He was looking forward to going away. Lockhart had gained hints that Valentine was up near Modeoheim. The town was currently in winter, which would be a blessed change from the sweltering heat that currently hung in Midgar.

Zack had contacted the force up there to inform them he would be visiting. He'd email the basics of the mission plan, but details couldn't be sent through wires. Sephiroth seriously hoped that there base wasn't any further north. He had only been to Icicle a few times, but the biting wind and frozen lands made it one of his least favourite regions.

He glanced over Elena's holiday request form as he thought about his trip.

* * *

_There is my introduction. Let me know what you thought. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer as best I can. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, decided to get an update done (Already - :O) Thanks so much to everyone who read it, esp. Amon2, for reviewing! Makes me happy._

* * *

Chapter 2

The town was cold. Chief Constable Sephiroth sighed and watched his breath curl in the air. He had just arrived, and now had the task of finding a hotel. He was here under the pretence of a skiing holiday, which was a bother. He'd never been skiing before. Beside him stood Aerith Gainsborough. She was his cousin, but they had always been quite close. She was taking a few weeks off work, so Sephiroth had decided to invite her along. It looked less suspicious if he brought someone along with him. Plus, she had done first aid, so she'd be a help if anything went wrong.

He tugged his coat tighter, pulling the sleeves further down and looked around. Aerith had already gone to ask someone where the inn was. Her language skills were amazing. He quickly followed the girl down the icy street. She stopped in front of a small building, with a sign on the front. He scowled. It was in Northern Tongue. He could speak several languages, but not that one.

They stepped inside, a held still for a moment as heat invaded their senses. Aerith stepped up to the counter and spoke to the women as the young police man looked over the notice board. He looked at the general decor, and the state of cleanliness, feeling pleased to find it all quite nice.

His cousin came and slipped his wallet out of his pocket, before grinning at him. She paid the receptionist and took the two keys that were being held out.

"Right. We're just up these stairs. Here's your wallet back."

"Wow, thanks."

Aerith giggled, but didn't say anything. She grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs. Sephiroth stuffed his wallet into his pocket and followed.

"Right, you're Room 113, and I am 114, just on the opposite side to you. I am going to bath, relax and shall come find you when I'm done."

He grinned and nodded. That meant he had several hours to himself. They often went away together and her baths could go on for ages.

He unlocked his door and walked in. The room was the same lay out as many inns had. A bed next to the window, a desk and a bathroom and toilet separated off.

He hunted out a towel and his shower bag, before going to wipe away the exhaustion of a long journey.

* * *

Sephiroth was pleased to find there was more than just skiing here. There were also lengthy mountain trails, which meant that if The Turks had a base around here; it was away from the town.

He and Aerith settled down for dinner, a hot steak with salad and a potato. As he dug his fork into some lettuce he grinned. He could easily imagine coming here for a real holiday. That would be amazing. Everyone so far (that spoken the same language as him) had been really friendly. The food was great, and the scenery was breath taking.

He was glad Aerith knew why he was here. He would have to be getting work done and couldn't spend all his time with her. She understood and claimed she'd be a better skier than he could ever hope to be if she had too much more practise.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Zack phoned. He was checking up on how things were going, and filling him in on what was happening at the station. Elena hadn't come in that day, but she claimed to be feeling sick the day before. Reeve was starting work on his new monitoring system and Zack had spilt coffee down himself. The few others that worked for them had managed to avoid any problems and they had one new man in their cell for killing someone while driving drunk.

He grinned. His staff knew fine well how to come without him there... with the possible exception of Zack, who reminded him of a puppy at times, but one that really needed watching. Luckily, Elena had no issues with clipping the back of his head when he got distracted.

Sephiroth listened to his friend talk for another ten minutes, before excusing himself. He was going for a walk around town.

* * *

It was in the grocery store that Sephiroth caught first sight of him. Dressed in a light blue and red skiing outfit, with his skis in his hand, he was sat on a bench outside. The beautiful young man strongly reminded Sephiroth of Vincent Valentine, but he wasn't sure. Quickly paying for his stuff, he decided to try and strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey, lovely weather we're having."

The young man gave him a strange look, but nodded his head.

"I... suppose."

"You on holiday here?"

Another nod.

"Where do come from?" Sephiroth shifted to look into the young man's strange brown eyes.

"I live in a small village near Cosmo Canyon. I like to get away, it's pretty dull."

"Oh? I was born in Nibelheim."

"My Father lives there." A lock of black hair was shoved back into the hat he wore.

Sephiroth grinned. He still wasn't sure if it was the man he was after, but he couldn't quite quell the hope he could have someone to hang out with other than Aerith on this working holiday.

"Sephiroth"

"Theo" the young man shifted to hold out his hand. As Sephiroth shook it, he caught a musky scent, and couldn't help a smile.

"You here long?"

"Not really. You?"

"Got about a week and a haft left."

"Don't want to be here during the busy season?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm here with my cousin, but she doesn't really like crowds."

"Unlucky. Oh, there's my friend." He stood up. "Cissnei! I'll see you at some later point, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth inhaled a deep breath that allowed the smell Theo left behind run through him.

He drifted quietly back to the inn, desperately hoping that 'Theo' wasn't really Vincent.

* * *

He saw him again in the pub. It was late in the evening, and the wind brought a flurry of fresh snow into the town. Sephiroth was sat by the bar, staring quietly at his drink. Aerith was beside him, happily humming along to the jukebox.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh. Hey."

"Cissnei, this is Sephiroth. And I'd guess the young lady is his cousin...?"

"Yeah. Aerith, Theo."

Aerith smiled happily at them. "Hi."

It didn't take long till the girls found some lads to dance with, and Sephiroth sat beside Theo.

He tried not to stare, but the man looked amazing. He had black hair that fell half way down his back, beautiful big eyes and lightly flushed skin.

"What is it you do for a living, Sephiroth?"

"Nothing exciting. I feel like I spend all my time in an office."

"Ohh, what fun." Theo leaned against Sephiroth, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Sephiroth nearly jumped at the contact, then focused on his breathing.

"It's not too bad. But my best friend works there, and we can't seem to get the same time off."

"That why you brought her." Theo waved his hand in the general direction of Aerith and Cissnei.

"Mmm."

"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?"

Sephiroth felt his skin flush at the mention of a girl friend. He wanted the sort of friend who would press a little closer to him, and he wanted it out of this young man.

"I don't... have one."

Theo made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded distinctly pleased.

"Theo is an odd name."

"What?" Theo laughed. "Blame my Father, but it's better than Theodorus, which is my actual name."

"Sound like some sort of action hero."

"Hmmm... what sort of action hero do you want me to be?" the other was suddenly in his face, staring deeply into his eyes.

Sephiroth felt his heart jolt as he realised he'd definitely seen those eyes before. In a photo, in a file, in his desk. Vincent Theodorus Valentine. He knew he had to do something, but as the young man's lips sealed over his, his objections were quickly forgotten.

"Ahh, T-Theo ... ohhh"

The dark haired man kissed a trail over his jaw line and down his neck. Each kiss left a burn that had Sephiroth wanting. He fastened his arms around the other and pulled him fully into his lap.

Their tongues battled as clung to the other, hands roaming over clothes. Sephiroth soon stood, grabbed the hand of Vincent, or Theo, and led him back to his inn room.

The walk back was cold, but worth it. Once in Room 113, Sephiroth unfastened his boots, tugged off his thick ski jacket and smiled as the other did the same.

Pulling the younger man to him, Sephiroth ran his fingers through long black hair and pressed their lips together again. Arms locked around him, and Theo wrapped a leg around his waist.

"Ah... I never do this. Never."

Sephiroth smirked as he licked a path down his neck. "Neither do I. Don't worry."

He moaned as Theo's other leg wrapped around his waist. His shirt was getting tugged off pretty quickly and he tried not to shout as the other bit into his shoulder. The heat left burned through him, making his blood course.

He dropped Theo (Or Vincent) onto the bed and crawled in between his legs.

* * *

_There. That is the closest I've ever gotten to writing a lemon... it may happen someday XD it was also quite hard to remember to type Theo instead of Vincent. _

_Anyway, let me know what you though please. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Right, now to get chapter 3 done. Thanks so much to hitsuni, I always love a review!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Sephiroth woke up tired. It was a strange feeling; he knew he should be far more relaxed. The sun cut through the gaps in the curtains, casting bright rays into the room. The man turned and burrowed his face into the pillow. That wasn't as relaxing as he'd hoped. Sephiroth hated waking up in a bed that wasn't his own, with the smell that wasn't of his room invading his senses.

He was alone. It was hard not to notice that. The man he'd fucked into the mattress last night had left. Wonderful... Vincent Theodorus Valentine was top of his wanted list right now. They'd chatted quietly in bed last night, in between rounds. The young man was three years younger than Sephiroth. Cissnei was his best friend. Beyond that, he hadn't told the officer much.

He sighed and climbed out of his bed. Pulling out a notebook, he wrote a quick account of things, up to the point where they went back to his hotel room. No one really needed to know about that. He included the information he'd gathered, and added Cissnei to his list of Turks before faxing what he had to Zack.

Checking he was awake in time for breakfast, the silver haired man slowly made his way down to the restaurant. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he stared at the food set out. He really wasn't awake yet.

With a bowl of cereal in front of him and a cup of coffee, Sephiroth felt a little more human. He cast his mind back to last night, trying to think of any details he'd need; useful details of course as the way the young man gasped and moaned while writhing underneath him would not help this investigation. He was sure a location had been mentioned at some point. He could remember thinking 'Best remember that, I'll have to check it out.' Maybe next time he should think the place name over and over again.

The milk was warm, and his coffee cooled quickly. It wasn't an amazing breakfast, but he had gotten up just before nine, which was when they stopped serving. He wondered if he should make a move to get his cousin up. She'd sleep till noon if he didn't give her a knock, and he actually planned on getting some skiing in while he was here.

* * *

The slopes were cold, and the wind was harsh, but it felt great. Aerith was still over by the nursery slopes, still not feeling up to going down anything too steep yet. He headed over to another black run and grinned. Skiing was great.

"Hey!"

A muffled voice called out, and Sephiroth spun around. A figure in light blue and red ski gear was walking over to him. The person pushed his goggles up his face to reveal maroon eyes, and yanked down his scarf. The man he had planned on looking for later.

"Um... Theo. How you doing?" '_Don't_ call him Vincent... it's Theo, not Vincent. He'll know something's up.'

"What's the hesitation for? I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night."

"Hmm..." He was admittedly _very_ curious why the young man had felt the need to leave like some sort of thief.

"Really, I am. But I share a room with Cissnei, and she always freaks out if I don't get back at a decent time."

"A decent time? And you share a room?"

The young man let out a soft laugh. "This holiday is expensive enough without adding extras onto the cost."

He smirked and nodded his head, while trying to ignore the need to see if the young man's lips tasted as sweet as they looked. This was a murderer and a thief; little better than a monster. It was a shame he was so beautiful.

A piano tune drifted through the air, and Vincent smiled lightly before pulling his phone out.

"Wow, I have still got a signal up here... hello?"

Sephiroth could hear a man's low tone respond.

"As in...? Ah. Shit... can't you deal-"

Sephiroth tried to listen to the interruption, but Vincent had taken a few steps away from him.

"Well, tell him I'll-"A glance over in Sephiroth's direction. "I'll get him sorted when I get back. Keep him... safe. Right?"

...

"Yeah, I'll get it... Nah, Cissnei's more than capable... Well, what the hell is Reno doing?"

Vincent had now turned away and was hissing quietly. It was getting difficult to listen to this end of the conversation.

"Tseng, don't you think about it. Don't think I won't make you regret it."

Sephiroth shuddered at the barely audible threat. He turned and looked out over the slopes. It wouldn't do to be seen listening in to a conversation.

"I don't care. If he sends Azul anywhere near us I'll break his face! That beast shou- ... I know!"

Azul? He'd try remembering the name. Something about it rang a bell.

"What does Shelke think? ... If she thinks they have found about her, then tell her to get out. I'm not getting her killed over this."

A flare of pride swept Sephiroth veins before he could stop it. Not that the man had spies somewhere, but that he valued their lives. He wasn't even sure why he felt pride, and he quelled the feeling quickly. He was only making out words now. A glance over his shoulder showed Vincent Theodorus Valentine had stepped even further away.

Maybe arresting him straight away wasn't a good idea. He really should try and find out about the different colleagues he had.

"Hey, I'm done."

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away." Not really, but better the other thought that.

"Heh, well... you planning on getting some skiing done?"

"I'll be waiting at the end for you."

Vincent 'Theo' Valentine smirked and tugged his goggles over his eyes and re arranged his scarf, before grabbing his skis and poles.

* * *

"What is it you guys do for a living then?"

Sephiroth would have cringed if he wasn't a good actor, with quick reflexes. He had wanted to fill his cousin in on bits of what he was doing here, but beyond he was working undercover, and so she had to pretend he worked in an office, not a police station she couldn't know anything.

"Umm... I'm just a waitress." A nervous smile joined the false claim.

"Just a waitress," scoffed her friend. "You're one of the best at what you do."

Cissnei smiled at Vincent. They were sat in the hotel restaurant eating their dinner, slowly. Apparently the other two were in the same hotel, and when Aerith had commented on _that, _Vincent had sent him a wink. Aerith had giggled, as Sephiroth had been unable to deny her suspicions of what happened when the two men had left together last night.

"What about you?" Aerith sent a soft smile at him, but Sephiroth knew she'd try and grill him because they had slept together.

"I work in- Oh, excuse me." his phone was playing that sad piano tune again. "Just in an office... Hello?"

Cissnei was quick to distract them as Vincent went to stand in the corridor. "I've been looking forward to this holiday for ages, you know. It's not easy saving your money up."

"Oh, tell me about it!" Aerith was quite happy to respond. "Especially when you see a nice dress, or top, or shoes... or anything else really!"

"I know. I nearly had to skip out on this night out my friends were planning. V- Umm... Theo had one of his friends pay for him. But I found someone. There is this guy who think likes me, though it's pretty hard to tell with him... he paid for me."

The girls happily chatted away, and Sephiroth felt his eyes wandering. Gossip about personal affairs wasn't an interest to him. He resisted the urge to sigh loudly, or to go drag Vincent back.

* * *

Vincent had spent the night in his bed again. He lay comfortably pressed against Sephiroth's chest.

"I go back in two days..." he said quietly. Sephiroth looked down, frowning at the miserable expression on the other's face.

"Oh..." he slipped a hand into inky locks and rubbed his head soothingly.

"Is it weird? I think I'll miss you..."

Sephiroth rolled them over and stared through the darkness at the younger man's face. It seemed strangely honest. "I don't think that's weird."

He pressed his lips softly against Vincent's soft ones. It was gentle, brief, and he rested his forehead against the other's, unable to think of anything else to say.

Vincent simply pushed him back over and settled against him again. Sephiroth had two days to come up with an amazing plan on his own. The only reason he'd faxed Zack was because what he sent was so ambiguous to anyone who didn't have their understanding. Unfortunately, planning could not occur over wires. Sephiroth didn't trust them.

Shutting his eyes and tightening his grip, Sephiroth willed sleep to come to him, regardless of the cold feeling that had just seeped into his stomach. A holiday romance was not what he was aiming for, but it was exactly what this was starting to feel like.

* * *

_All done. I do enjoy writing a story that I know exactly where I'm going. _

_(Well, it's taken me over 13 chapters with my X-Men story, and my Grimoire Valentine story I do know where I'm going anywhere, but this knowledge isn't usually something I start off with!)_

_Let me know what you think and if you've spotted any errors. Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyy, I hope everyone is well. Thanks so much to NanaG, sinfulseraph and Anne Voda Hijme for their reviews. I smiled a lot! :D_

* * *

Chapter 4

The cold air of the village had not bothered him before, but now it seemed as though it was chilling Sephiroth to his bones. He shifted his arms from around Vincent to pull the blankets up higher. It was their final day together before the other left. Once that occurred, the next time Sephiroth saw Vincent... he would have to try arrest him. The silver haired cop squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about that. He was growing horribly attached already.

When Sephiroth had been twenty three, he had been solely focused on his career. Well, almost solely. Visiting bars was part of maturing, so going out and having a good time had to occur. He smirked, his eyes still shut. He'd gotten drunk a fair few times, but a lot less than most of his peers. During these times, he had discovered he was a very loud drunk. It was highly embarrassing, but seemed to get him laid with no problem.

It was definitely a shame Vincent was the bad guy in this... Sephiroth felt ready for a proper relationship, and his heart was trying to tug him in the direction of the younger man.

Vincent Theodorus Valentine was twenty three years old now. As far as Sephiroth could tell, his thoughts did not solely rotate around his career. He really did seem to be here to enjoy a holiday with his friend, regardless of the constant phone calls. Sephiroth had managed to pick up that this Azul was really causing a problem; If only he could remember where he'd heard the name. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

He ran his fingers through raven hair, wondering how long he should wait till he woke the other up. He wasn't used to waiting to get up. The young policeman usually had issues with getting up. His work was normally the only thing that could get him up before noon; though this holiday he'd gotten up in time to eat (he'd promised his uncle he'd take care of Aerith.)

However, he'd pulled himself away from the tug of sleep to think. Though, he also chose to stare at Vincent. The outlaw looked so peaceful in his sleep, but watching him made the cop feel disgustingly romantic. It wasn't just the fact that he was enjoying waking up with the feel of a warm body pressed against him, but that this wasn't even an acceptable person to try court.

As he pushed his bangs out of his face, a thought struck him. Azul; the man used to be a detective. He shot up, dislodging his companion, but he barely even registered this.

His knowledge of the detectives was not amazing. The whole section was nicknamed The Invisibles, and it was only because Sephiroth was so high up in the policing ranks he was better informed of them. Most police officers got to know their names, and had a basic awareness of what they looked like. This was a strategy to try and avoid impersonators without giving too much away about the section's employees.

They had lost the best of their team over recent years. Azul, Nero, Weiss, Rosso and Shalua, who had quit after the unsolved disappearance of her sister. There were a few others as well, but their names escaped Sephiroth.

"What's wrong?" groaned Vincent softly, lifting as hand to rub the sleep out of his maroon eyes.

Sephiroth shut his eyes and rubbed them, trying to make it seem as though he too had just awoken, though possibly from a nightmare.

"Nothing... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Vincent sat up and gave the man a sleepy smile. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Umm... my watch is... it's half eight."

With a sheepish grin, Sephiroth swung his legs out the bed and staggered to his feet. It was nice to have gotten somewhere in his investigation, but disturbing the sleep of anyone was not in his plans.

He grabbed his clothes, a towel and headed off for a quick shower.

* * *

As the two men ate their cereal, Vincent's phone buzzed. He gave Sephiroth a light smile before going to stand by the door.

"What?" It wasn't too difficult to hear, thankfully.

"Shelke, you let the Tsviets manage alone. We are _not _getting involved with this. Understood?"

Sephiroth quietly scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Another one? ... Nero? That guy who used to follow my Dad around everywhere?... No... I thought he'd taken to bugging that Hojo."

Hojo? Sephiroth looked up, but only briefly. He didn't want to be noticed. He pulled out his mobile phone to mess with while he waited. Hojo was Sephiroth's surname, though he wasn't sure if the other knew that. He was fairly certain surnames hadn't been covered in their introductions.

"Weird how? ... Ah, you mean more than a little insane... I wonder about that bit of the police too. Half of them seem to have come from there."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. Police? It was true there had been an Azul and a Nero in the police force's detective section, but that could easily be coincidence.

"If I find which scientist is doing this... I am going to take him down, Shelke... blunt, but yes, even if it is my father. He's still obsessing with crystals right now though."

Sephiroth stood up and went to get a cup of coffee. He'd finished his cereal and couldn't sit there with just an empty bowl. Vincent had gone back to hissing, and Sephiroth couldn't hear him well at all.

He sat back down and sent Zack a quick text. Nothing important, just to remind him know they would be coming back tomorrow. Vincent came back over and sat down.

"Sorry." He sighed, and silently returned to eating.

"Are you ok? You said this is a holiday, but you look exhausted."

Vincent slowly munched on his mouthful as he thought.

"I am tired, but it's just stress. I can't seem to leave work behind. I don't think it's actual exhaustion though. I've slept better over the last few days than I have in ages." He gave Sephiroth a soft smile, before dropping his spoon. "I'm not hungry. Let's go."

* * *

Once the men returned to Sephiroth's room, the young cop turned to his companion.

"You should rest some more."

"What? No way. I've got to get packed. I'll never wake up in time."

"I can pack for you." Sephiroth watched Vincent frown at this. "Or, I can wake you up an hour before your taxi is booked." The frown disappeared.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lay down for a while. I'll let Aerith know, and she can tell Cissnei. Get some more rest Theo."

The man nodded, and kicked off his shoes. Sephiroth turned and dialled his cousin's number, mentally congratulating himself on using the correct name. He pushed Vincent's shoes against the wall before turning back around. He watched the dark hair flow beautifully over slim shoulders as Vincent wriggled into a comfortable position.

He softly explained to Aerith that Vincent was really tired, so they were staying here a while, and she simply agreed to tell Cissnei.

Glancing over to the bed, he noticed Vincent's eyes on him.

"You ok?"

"Come here. You're more comfortable."

Sephiroth grinned before removing his shoes and his jacket. He slipped in beside the man and wrapped his arms firmly around him.

* * *

Watching the black haired outlaw leave was far harder than Sephiroth had expected. He had wanted to ask about keeping in touch, he knew if he could this investigation would be easier in the long run. He didn't ask though. The idea of Vincent saying no was strangely concerning. The thought of using this connection to send the other to jail was not a pleasant thought either.

Vincent had pressed a chaste kiss to Sephiroth lips, ran his fingers through shoulder length silver hair and whispered good bye. Sephiroth had experienced a fairly unfamiliar stabbing pain in his chest as the other had turned and moved out of his arms.

Aerith had held his hand tightly, and he felt a need to cling tightly to it, to try keep his world with himself. To keep it where he was, not in a taxi moving rapidly away.

"I didn't expect you to cry..."

"Neither did I." But Sephiroth could feel the tears welling up. He took a deep breath. It was silly to get so upset over someone who was not important. He was a murderer. He was a thief. He was a spy. He was not a lover of any kind... if only he could convince the rest of his body of this.

* * *

The next morning was horrible. The cold air penetrated his blankets. The grey sky did not let the sun shine. The wind was harsh and bitter.

Sephiroth was decidedly glad when he climbed into the taxi beside his cousin. He was ready to return to routine. He had a lot to do when he got back. Paperwork... visiting schools to explain their work... more paperwork... hopefully some time out on the beat too. He liked going out and doing something active.

Then he had research into 'Tsviets', 'Azul', 'Nero', and his father.

* * *

_Another one done. Let me know if you enjoying this at all. Or, what bits of it you like. And of course, any mistakes I have missed. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oops... Forgot to update. Well, I am now :) Thanks so much to hitsuni, Anne Voda Hijime and whenineternal for their reviews. Much appreciated!_

* * *

Chapter 5

The sheer amount of concerning information that Sephiroth had dug up was staggering. The young cop sat at his desk with a mug of lukewarm coffee beside him as he languidly clicked his way through different windows on his laptop.

The police station was quiet due to the late hour. It was nearly 1am and everyone except Elena had left. The young blonde insisted she helped him sort out anything that needed sorting. The appreciation the other felt couldn't be expressed. Sephiroth didn't think that in anytime in his twenty six years he'd worked so hard. Not even during his exam periods in school.

Elena was curled up in the staffroom, under a blanket and with her own laptop. She was researching Hojo. Sephiroth refused to tell her why, so after the initial question and refusal she hadn't asked again; she simply sat down and scanned for anything interesting or unusual.

Sephiroth was searching through the databases of the main HQ. To be completely honest, he was hacking. He was not supposed to be in these. They were password protected and very confusing. He had turned up some useful information though. The Invisible section of the police force had been subjected to certain experiments.

The main information was on Weiss and Nero. Apparently Grimoire Valentine had been present at their birth, though the notes he'd written on the birth certificates were verging on illegible. He had printed copies out so he could decipher them later.

From what he could tell, they had received injections of treated Lifestream. Stagnant Lifestream. Currently, he was researching how it was different to mako. The idea seemed the same – Lifestream that is excavated then mixed with a particular solution, then watered down and given to the subject. He was trying to find the makeup of the different solutions.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. The thought of bed was tempting, and he really should go so Elena could get to bed too. However, his mind was racing. Sleep would be impossible. A fresh mug of coffee would be wonderful though.

The silver haired man stood and made his way to the small kitchen in the station. He flipped the switch on the kettle and slowly added the coffee beans into his mug. A moment's thought and Sephiroth made his way to the back room where Elena was.

"Hey."

"Hmmm... Oh, hey..." her voice was hoarse. Guilt stabbed lightly at him, but he paid it no mind.

"Want a hot drink? Or do you want to go home. I can finish here alone, it's fine..."

"Tea please." She gave him a look that wiped out any argument. He felt his lips tug up into a grin. His staff was amazing. He really didn't tell them often enough.

Elena's phone began to buzz, making the two jolt slightly from the unexpected noise.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I'm working."

"I'm off to make tea, so I don't know anything about this."

They exchanged grins and she picked it up. Her soft voice was clearer now and her tone decidedly brighter. Sephiroth smiled as he walked back to the kitchen. Out of the way, as promised so she couldn't get in trouble for using her mobile phone while at work. The kettle was silent, so the man flicked the switch back on waiting a short moment as the water quickly reheated.

He poured it into his mug and gave it a stir. He then pulled out Elena's light blue mug and dropped a teabag into it, filling it with hot water and adding a drop of milk.

"Leave the bag in for it to brew a bit..." he muttered. Was it too soon to go back? It was hard to deny his curiosity at who was ringing her at this time.

He grabbed their mugs and a packet of biscuits and proceeded back to the room. He could hear her voice as he got closer, and froze as he heard his name.

"He is a good man!... I know. Don't worry. No, we're just doing some research."

He wondered if he should make himself known. It felt weird to listen into the conversation of one of his officers.

"What happened? Is she... I thought you said she'd get out of there when things got bad! Vincent!"

Sephiroth felt a stab of pain. Vincent. It felt typical that she was talking to someone with the same name. He missed Vincent terribly. Concentrating on his work was hard when the young man occupied his every thought but the decision to do this was _for_ Vincent. Not that anyone could know that. He'd told his superior he thought it was dangerous to just pull the leader out this group, due to the way the structure worked. It had bought him plenty of time to figure out what was going on with the ex-police detectives. And his father.

He'd not mentioned this to Shin-Ra though. His boss may have knowledge about these experiments and he didn't want to get in trouble for prying where he wasn't meant to be... hence the hacking.

He opened the door to find Elena on the verge of tears, her phone still against her ear.

"Are you ok?" he breathed as he placed the drinks down. He wrapped an arm around her and sat her down on the old sofa. She wriggled against him and curled her free hand into his uniform shirt.

"Just Sephiroth – my boss. Keep going?"

He realised he must have been loud enough in what he had hoped was a whisper for the other to hear. He leaned back, his young worker still accepting his comfort and he listened to the soft tones of the man she was talking to; wishing vaguely that he could understand what was being said.

* * *

It was when Zack came in at 7am that Sephiroth stirred. Beside, but no longer against him, lay Elena. She was curled around a cushion. He sat up and twisted, sighing slightly in relief as the discomfort left with the cracking of his spine. On the table in front of them sat two half finished mugs of now cold drinks and an empty packet of biscuits.

Sephiroth stood up quietly and made his way out of the room. The dark haired figure followed him, keeping his silence till they reached the man's office.

"Elena? You got to sleep next to Elena? Do you know how jealous I am?"

Sephiroth smiled at his friend. "I didn't exactly mean to. We were taking a break from our work and dozed off."

"I guessed as much. You've been lovey-dovey about someone else every since you got back from Modeoheim." Even though the man was just teasing Sephiroth felt his face heat up. He felt grateful for the mild sunburn he'd suffered while away which hid the flush though.

"I think I might get a bit more done then go home for a real sleep. You'd better get to work. Can you imagine what the boss would do if he saw you slacking off like this?"

"That Sephiroth guy? Ha! Who's scared of him? I'm not."

They laughed as they bantered, and Sephiroth felt his spirits lifting even though he hadn't realised they were low. His best friend was a total ass, but a lot of fun.

* * *

_I realise this was pretty short... at least, it felt pretty short... anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter wasn't properly planned out, but the next one is. I just need to get it written. Please review... it really does motivate me. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am back! Sorry for the gap, life has been... hectic doesn't cover it, but I'm not gonna worry about it. I've got the work that needs doing finished so I can update. :D_

_Thanks a lot to Anne Voda Hijime for your review. Always greatly appreciated._

_I have an idea of where this chapter is going. I hope it works ok. _

* * *

Chapter 6

Sephiroth yawned. Work had been long and gruelling, and it appeared as though most agreed. He'd not had a desk job today, deciding instead to patrol the streets again; a task he usually left to the lower ranks. He'd been travelling with PC Warren, with whom he'd spoken twice- once on the kid's interview and once when he was writing up some paper work to accompany an arrest.

He'd forgotten how many idiots roamed the streets. He pushed silver strands out of his face and glanced at the clock. 10:30pm. He was still uncertain of whether he should go out or not. Aerith wanted to go out to different pubs; she would already be out with a few friends. Sephiroth promised he and Zack would join them, but he was tired.

"Seph? You nearly done?"

"Yeah..."

"Still awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go. I bet a few drinks and loud music and dancing... that'd wake you up."

"..."

"C'mon... Won't Aerith be waiting? You don't have work tomorrow. Let's go!"

He'd forgotten how bad Zack's nagging got. He stood up and grabbed his coat. Zack whooped and hurried off to his car. The young Chief Constable accepted he was going out and went to bid goodnight to the two members of staff who'd gotten stuck with the night shift.

When he reached the car he found Zack was on the phone inviting Elena and a few other friends out.

* * *

"What?"

Zack mouthed something at him again.

"What?"

Zack gave him an exasperated look and dragged him off to a corner. He put his mouth to his friend's ear and shouted.

"Where's Aerith? You said she'd be here."

Repeated the process to Zack, Sephiroth replied, "She'll be here in about ten minutes."

He held up his mobile, figuring it'd be easier to show the text message than trying to be heard over the loud, pulsing music.

'_Meet you by the bar at The Jockey. Be there at 00, I've got a surprise. Aerith. Xxx'_

It wasn't quite midnight, but Zack and Sephiroth had been sat at the bar taking shots. His nerves had suddenly pushed their way forwards, ignoring his wish for calm. Similar to Zack in that way, he decided. Pushy, and making him uncomfortably tense.

As he settled back into his stool by the bar someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around and gaped.

* * *

The young officer released a sigh as soft hands crept up inside his shirt. Equally soft lips pressed into his neck and fluttered kisses over his pulse. Strong legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed a moan out of the man.

Sephiroth breathed another sigh as he clung to the pale body held tightly to his own. He ground upwards, desperate for friction. In his arms, Vincent began to strip. The young man's shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off awkwardly as he didn't move his lips from the neck he suckled upon.

"Ahh..." he hissed, enjoying the feel of the other's skin.

"Shhh..." he felt more than heard the whisper. It didn't little to change his volume, though he was already aware of his thin walls.

In the back of his mind, Sephiroth was aware they should move from the sofa, but the thought of detaching the other he had missed so greatly felt impossible. He was immensely grateful to Aerith for finding the other, but conversation concerning his reasons for being here hadn't occurred.

Vincent clearly had a similar thought, as he stood up, dragging the other to his feet. Rapidly re-attaching his lips, Sephiroth began to push the dark haired man towards his bedroom. He managed to push Vincent into the doorframe, and he tumbled slightly on shoes he hadn't bothered to put away but they made it.

Sephiroth threw off his shirt and jeans before he was pulled down to the mattress. Vincent scrambled on top of him and straddled his hips, still pressing heated kisses over his skin. Sephiroth arched up as the other nipped his skin, tugging at his nipple gently as he held the man's shoulders down.

He moaned softly and struggled to hold his arms still. Vincent lay on top of him as his kisses moved up to his face. Sephiroth took the chance to move and rolled the dark haired man onto his back. He sat up and looked over him as he lay, sweating and panting, flushed deeply but still too dressed. He unfastened Vincent's jeans and peeled them off, bringing his boxers down at the same time.

"Gorgeous..." He grinned as the flush deepened. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He shoved his tongue into his mouth while he removed his own boxers. "I'm so looking forward to having you again."

He ground hard against Vincent and moaned loudly at the contact. The dark haired man released a breathy groan and wrapped his long legs around Sephiroth's waist again.

"Want you... Seph..." he whispered, and Sephiroth replied with another groan. His brain made a vague attempt at reminding him to use Theo rather than Vincent before Sephiroth was lost in the throes of passion.

With Vincent's hips pressed fully against his pelvis, Sephiroth began to hunt blindly under his bed with one hand, determined to find the lotion he kept there. He hissed again and Vincent bit his neck before he pulled up slightly.

With the cool substance running over his fingers, he pushed them into the other. The heat caused him to stop a moment and catch his breath. He'd missed this. He'd missed the beautiful man, the intelligent mind and the tight body.

Below him, his lover was hot. His lover was eager. His lover was impatient. Vincent glared as best he could while in arousal's grasp and demanded Sephiroth made his move. Spreading the lotion over himself, Sephiroth followed his commands. He desperately clung to his self control as he waited for Vincent to adjust but was soon moving.

Vincent was tight. He was hot. And utterly amazing. Sephiroth leaned in and bit lightly on his lips before pressing them into a harsh kiss. Vincent moaned and shifted to try and take his lover deeper.

Sephiroth fucked Vincent hard. He'd wanted this, he'd dreamt about it most nights since he'd come back from Modeoheim. He'd been unable to focus just from hearing the name Vincent, even when it was referring to another person. His mind went blank as he dug his fingers into his hips, probably leaving bruises. He felt the scraping of fingernails down his back as Vincent bucked into him. He rubbed his lover roughly and felt a blissful numb sweep through his systems as he came.

Sephiroth collapsed on Vincent, and rolled to the side. He panted heavily and shut his eyes. Sleep was seconds away.

* * *

In the morning, Vincent made no attempt to leave quietly. He sat on the sofa in a pair of the man's shorts and one of his larger t-shirts, having showered.

"Here." He handed Vincent a hot mug of tea.

"Thanks." Sephiroth dropped his plate into the sink, having finished his toast and took a seat next to Vincent.

"I ... didn't think I'd see you again. It really surprised me when you turned up with Aerith."

"Ah..." Vincent flushed slightly and looked down at his drink. "Cissnei kept in touch with Aerith, you see... so..."

"She did? Oh..." Sephiroth felt a strange stab of disappointment, but ignored the feeling.

"It's not that I didn't want to keep in touch... I just... wasn't sure. Ah, I wasn't not sure about you; more having your number could be... umm..."

"Don't worry, I'm not insulted. I didn't think to ask yours either." Maybe Vincent was worried what would happen if others found his phone or something weird like that. Sephiroth knew he didn't want Vincent's number because he should not have a criminal in his contacts and have no intention of arresting him.

Vincent sent him a soft smile and took a sip.

"How long you here for?"

"Not sure. I won't leave and not tell you though."

Sephiroth smiled slightly and gazed at his hands. He'd never been this comfortable after sex. Though, usually the other party left pretty quickly, and it was a while since he'd been so interested in someone.

Sephiroth mentally berated himself for falling for the leader of The Turks.

"I don't really want you to leave, so thanks... Theo..." He whispered, unsure of why he was releasing this information.

The raven haired man looked up, startled. A blush spread over his face as quickly as the wide grin. He leaned over and snuggled into Sephiroth.

The silver haired Chief Constable pulled him close and settled down.

* * *

_Finished. Hope you like it, as it's the furthest I've gone with writing. Please review and tell me what you think. (Opinions can influence if I try again or not)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey. Back again. Thanks a lot to Anne Voda Hijme, b and Kairoku. Your reviews are always loved :D_

_Right... It's not going to be long today. No Vincent, but it's a needed chapter._

* * *

Chapter 7

Sephiroth yawned as he slowly stirred. His head was filled with the scent of his garlic, chicken and tomato dish he was currently heating over the hob. The day had been long and the officer was exhausted.

He couldn't say he regretted it though. He'd gotten up early to go for breakfast with Vincent, who was still here, but looking more and more stressed every day. He had then spent a full day researching and piecing together what he knew of the Turks and the Tsviets and scientists.

He turned the gas off and pulled a bowl out to put his food into. Grabbing a glass of water, Sephiroth sat down and began to scribble notes down, glancing through the files in front of him.

Vincent Valentine was the leader of the Turks. The fact that he was amazing and perfect in so many ways did not need mentioning. He was a monster in disguise. A killer dressed as a butterfly. Cissnei was a close friend of his, and a colleague. Tseng was his right hand man to whom he was always speaking on the phone. Reno and Rude seemed to cover the dirty work.

He also had other who was in under cover positions. Shelke was one. She was working for a group called the Tsviets. Long hours of research had turned up that the Tsviets were a rival gang. They had similar goals but again, Sephiroth could not find out who their general clients were. From rumours and little tid-bits he'd found dotted through stray websites and forums, the Tsviets seemed to mostly be ex-detectives who had left due to their in-ability to control negative emotions. He'd read about how 'beautiful but deadly' Rosso was. He'd looked her file up in the police database. A similar process with Azul, minus the bit about beauty. Many internet based comments found the Tsviets to be heartless and terrifying. They had been compared to the Turks, though the general feeling seemed to be the Turks were preferred due to claims of them having a conscience.

Sephiroth was unsure what he believed. Their service records showed them to be mostly normal people until about 2 years into their detective jobs. They all then spent time in an unspecified Midgar health centre for varying times, though the least was Rosso who had spent just 7 weeks there. It was a long time for a previously healthy detective.

After these long periods of 'recovery', the ... patients seemed to experience a greater increase in their emotions. That or a greater inability to control them. There were records of incidents where they had physically attacked others, suspects as well as fellow detectives or police officers. They had all been dismissed eventually. They had mostly been returned to the health centre first though. Looking through it, Sephiroth felt uneasy.

He stood up and went to wash his dishes up, trying to quell the fear that a few years ago, his father had claimed to be working in a health centre and refused to tell him anything else. He wished deeply his mother was still alive. He often felt his father's strange moods could be halted by her presence... if only she'd wished to be here and hadn't taken her own life.

Sephiroth jumped when his house phone began to ring. He dried his hands and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I need to speak with Sephiroth Hojo. An officer in Midgar Police Force."

"Speaking. Who is it?"

"I need to meet up with you. I have information you will need if you plan on fairly following your investigation of Vincent Valentine."

"Who is this? How do you know about-?"

"It doesn't matter. My name is Shalua. I need to save my sister. You will help. It's only fair."

"What? Shalua? Ok..."

"I'll meet you in an hour in the coffee house by Summoner Park."

She hung up, and Sephiroth was left with his mouth wide open. It was late, and not many places were still open. He was fairly certain other shops closed before now. So why an empty coffee shop? Why near a park that was filled with bastards. It was raining. He really didn't want to go.

But the chance to learn more about Vincent... Sephiroth turned and grabbed his coat. It was a long way to Summoner Park.

* * *

_All done for now. Just a short one, but I don't have much free time these days. Hope you enjoyed it :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway, thanks so much to Anne Voda Hijme, b, rainarasinya and Cuzosu for not letting me forget about this story or to lose interest with their reviews! =) _

* * *

Chapter 8

Sephiroth was sat opposite the young woman. She stared at him. He smiled hesitantly. The coffee shop was not busy, just a young waitress quietly cleaning non-existent marks off the empty tables.

"So... You said you can help?" He pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"Yes. My sister worked for Valentine for nearly two years." She smiled slightly and looked out the dark streets. "He was actually good to her. He just made sure she did her job, she worked with computers."

"Yeah? Then..."

"What's my problem with him? My sister did this undercover work. He let her. She is a _child_. She's 12 now. 10 when she started working for him."

"Undercover work... A child?" He made a few brief notes.

"She's... She is very clever. Always has been. She is still too idealistic though. And now she is missing."

"From working with Valentine, or the undercover work?"

"No, Valentine didn't really want her wrapped up in this. But he told her to do the work and keep her head down. She tells me everything. I get a call 3 or 4 times a week."

He frowned. "Where was she working?"

"With the Tsviets. Her name is Shelke and-"

"Shelke?" He knew that name. Vincent had been on the phone to her in the hotel. At breakfast, if he remembered correctly.

"You know her? Well, she was there, gathering information."

"Nero... and Azul..." He was trying to remember what had been said.

"Nero is... a disturbed man, from what she tells me. He aspires to be Vincent Valentine. You know, follows the scientists around because Valentine used to work as an assistant in his father's lab. He has a similar hair style..." Vincent's hair fell half way down his back. It was a shocking contrast to the white skin. He began to make more detailed notes for this Nero's appearance. "He wants to be a leader too, from the sounds of it. But, his brother Weiss controls the Tsviets and he loves his brother, so won't usurp him."

Weiss was the leader? He'd thought so from the research he had done, but criminal gangs were hard to keep track of. "And Azul?" He asked.

"Purely muscle. Where Shelke is the brains, he is the brawn. Apparently he is massive, over 6"6... Built like a tank." Her mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Is it the Turks or the Tsviets you want to know about?"

"You have much about both?"

"A fair bit. I don't agree with either of their goals, but as murderous gangs go, the Turks are fairer. Apparently if you have the right amount of money and they can trust you not to tell about their members, or hideouts... The Tsviets will kill anyone. They have no morals; well, not beyond don't tell tales and watch each other's backs. The Turks, they are..."

"They're pickier?"

"Hmm..." She grinned briefly, "Yeah. It's not money that will get them to work for you. Shelke said they have done jobs for people with very little money. Things as simple as getting ex boyfriends to help with child support and making sure mothers act like mothers."

"Things the government should be doing..."

"I think they may be a little harsher if things aren't up to scratch." He smiled slightly. His heart was swelling with the positive thoughts of Vincent. The man would hopefully visit again soon. Shelke's disappearance was probably the reason he was looking so stressed.

"So... Shelke?"

"She was with the Tsviets; they need her to cover hacking. Same thing she was doing for Valentine really. She can get information like no one else."

"And you can't contact her anymore?"

"No. Here..." She slipped him a notebook over. "These have locations. Only the Tsviets' though. I promised Shelke I wouldn't tell too much about Valentine."

"She likes him then?"

"Yes. But, he put her in danger. She is a child. If I hadn't promised..."

He nodded his head and gazed out across the park. He sipped his drink and tried to organise his thoughts.

"I've got to go. And I am sure you do too." She stood and dropped some gil onto the table. Sephiroth flicked through the notebook as he sat there finishing the cooled drink. At least he had something to work on now.

* * *

He lay in bed, unable to sleep. He had sent a message to Zack as soon as he had gotten in to say he would mainly be working from home the next few days. It wasn't really necessary, but he had sleep to catch up on first, and his sleeping hours got very irregular when he got into something.

He sat up, thinking he had heard a knock... There... It was a knock. He stood up and looked down. Boxers and a t-shirt. Well, if people wanted him dressed properly they shouldn't call between 1am and 7.

At the door stood Vincent. He looked exhausted; he was swaying on his feet.

"You're a bastard. Why can't I sleep?"

Sephiroth stepped back and let the young man enter. He had jogging bottoms on and a tight blue t-shirt. Vincent staggered in, and kicked off his trainers.

Sephiroth locked the door silently and pulled the other into his room. Vincent stood staring at his bed, his eyes flickering. The cop simply pulled his sweatpants off and hugged him tightly.

"Let's just sleep" He whispered. Vincent hummed quietly and dropped into the bed. Sephiroth followed and as he cuddled the man he loved, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, he woke with Vincent pressed close. Sephiroth struggled up to go empty his bladder, and he couldn't stop grinning. He knew he had work to do. He knew the day would be rushed, but he was happy.

When he got back, he stood by his bed. Vincent looked exhausted still. His skin was pale, almost grey; around his eyes the skin had gone purple. And he was thin. Lying in his boxers and his T-shirt, Sephiroth could see what he had missed the last few times he had seen Vincent since they'd met in Modeoheim. The man was thinner. His hip bones stuck out, and while he still had muscle, his face was gaunter and his wrists more... well, they were bonier.

He lay back down and gathered the man close. He had a moment of 'I'm holding a very deadly man against my chest', which quickly became 'I am holding the man I love'. It was slightly bizarre. He was meant to be hunting the man, but now he wanting to help him. He wanted to hunt down the Tsviets. If he asked to investigate them, he probably could. Shin-Ra wouldn't object. He could help find Shelke, he'd been asked by her Shalua. Then Vincent could relax some.

He kissed his head and shut his eyes. He was hungry, but not enough to let go.

* * *

_Hope it was good. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, nearly 10 months... Oops. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, update again, and just a week after the last one._

_Thanks a lot to Im dead inside, Cuzosu and Avina Garamond for their reviews! They make me happy._

* * *

Chapter 9

Vincent was sat staring at the wall. He looked exhausted still, and his skin was so pale he was edging towards translucent. Sephiroth sat opposite him, coffee mug in this hands. They were both silent.

Vincent finished his tea and put down his mug. Sephiroth looked up at him and smiled; it didn't reach his eyes. Vincent was going away. It had been planned for nearly a week now. He had told the cop minimal details, just that he was heading south for a while, but he was unsure of how long.

Sephiroth was heading to Nibelheim; his father was currently working there, in the labs of Shin-Ra mansion that he wasn't supposed to know about. He was worried about how he could investigate his Dad without it being obvious what he was doing. He was worried about how his Dad would react to him being there, and he was worried that he might have to meet this 'Jenova' the man had been obsessing about when he phoned last week. He was worried that he may not make enough headway to help Shelke; he was worried about how Shalua would take this... He was terrified for Vincent.

Vincent spent a lot of the time on the phone. He spent a lot of that time arguing. He spent the rest of the time pressed as close to Sephiroth as he could get. Very little of his time was spent eating, or sleeping. Something had him worried. Sephiroth wanted to be confident, to tell the man he could rely on him and there would be nothing to concern himself with. He rather wanted to tell Vincent what he knew and then they could formulate a plan to bring the Tsviets down. The Turks could not be trusted either though. He had to remember that regardless of his personal feelings, Vincent was a criminal. He was a dangerous man and Sephiroth should watch his back.

He kept all his work locked in his desk, bottom drawer. There was a gap between the bottom drawer and the carpet that could be accessed by moving the panel that formed the base of said drawer. He kept his information hidden away so Vincent could not find it. The 23 year old man was frightening in that Sephiroth did not know what he'd do if he found out Sephiroth was supposed to be investigating him. He figured that Vincent already knew he worked for the police, it was public information, but he was hopefully unaware of how much Sephiroth actually knew. Sephiroth still called him Theo out loud, after all. He'd worked his head around it though.

Vincent was the work face. He was the one who worked out which jobs to take and which to ignore. He was the one who could kill. Theo was who Vincent really was. His private face, as it were. Vincent Theo chatted about the weather and the crowds and the tourists. He occasionally gave away private information. He'd told Sephiroth about his childhood a few times, about how he used to do little experiments on people, form hypothesises and then go out and test them. Nothing too serious, just people's reactions to bugs, and how long people would be polite for when he acted rude, or insulting but with an innocent and unassuming expression, about how he used to try and make mud pie, or pretend he was helping his Father with his experiments. However, most of the time, Vincent Theo chatted about nothing in particular, but smiled beautifully when amused.

He wished he knew where Vincent was going. He wanted to help, his orders be damned. He wanted to fight alongside Vincent, to come home on a night, to fuck him into the mattress (Or be fucked, he didn't mind which) and then sleep beside him. Going into the office for a few hours to file his work was too long to be away. He was still mostly working from home, but that was when Vincent stood outside and made angry phone calls.

That evening, Vincent came up after one such conversation with murderous intent burring in his eyes, a furious expression flickering through his blank face. He sat on the sofa beside Sephiroth for a few minutes, his eyes not seeing the programme that was playing. He obviously worked his thoughts out clearly enough to complain to Sephiroth. He'd been drinking before the phone call, as it was nearly 11pm, and he was sat with his bottle clenched in the hands now.

"How could he? It's ridiculous. I told him to be careful. I mean... he usually is. _He's_ usually the one telling _me_ to be careful. He... I... and then Shelke! I mean, she has never been so careless, but I think Rosso has her, and I think I know where they are. I'll be going south tomorrow! Things just needed sorting, but it is too soon. I want you and..." He huffed, but clearly wasn't done. Vincent tended to talk a lot when he was drunk. Sephiroth had no idea what was upsetting his lover now.

"You ok?"

"I need to get there soon; I can't leave her with Rosso for long because the woman is insane. I'm terrified about what is going to happen to her. I'm sorry I'm leaving you, I have become undeniably attached, which is probably a bad thing, but I bloody love it. I feel safe with you and I trust you, absolutely stupid of me, I know. But..."

He flung himself at Sephiroth, who wrapped his arms around him. The cop found the other's mouth plastered to his own, his teeth and gums being explored desperately. The lithe body pressed against his own, hands moving to get under his shirt. He stood up and pulled Vincent into his arms.

"_Oh, god!_" He hissed and Vincent's teeth clamped down on his neck, which was now free and those hands unbuttoned his shirt. Lips followed fingers and his chest was licked and nipped, then suction was applied to his left nipple. He gasped and tangled his fingers into Vincent's long hair, one hand pressing his head closer.

He moaned and leaned more fully against the door frame, his legs starting to quiver in anticipation as Vincent unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down. His boxers followed and he didn't trust himself to try and shake them off his feet. Vincent's hands ran down his flanks as the man dropped to his knees, he licked his lips and maroon eyes met emerald.

Time stopped. He spent so long staring into those warm eyes, that trusting gaze. Time had to have stopped because in the heat of the moment, in the meeting of their aroused bodies, that particular point lasted forever. Vague thoughts of love flickered through his mind as Vincent stared, and then dropped his gaze. His lips moved over pale skin, heating a path down his belly and to the soft flesh of his thighs. He moaned. He moaned loudly and spread his legs slightly.

Vincent's hands came up to his hips and pinned him to the door frame. Those pink lips opened and sucked the skin just next to his erection. He made a keening noise and the man continued around the area that needed his attention.

"_Please... Nnngh... Please!_"

He thrust his hips as forward as they could go, but Vincent kept his hands steady and then shifted his position slightly. He leaned forward and sucked the tip. He sucked gently; hold Sephiroth still and swirling his tongue. He took a little more into his mouth and moved his jaw. Sephiroth's world narrowed to the wet heat of Vincent's mouth and the firm grip of his hands. One of those hands moved, sliding up and down his thigh. He moaned again. He thrust his hips slightly, trying to get the man to take more.

Vincent squeezed his thigh slightly, and then moved off him, his lips bruised a deep red. He stood and pressed in for a kiss, oddly chaste after where that mouth had just been. He then moved into the bedroom, pulling the cop with him. Sephiroth kicked his clothing off his feet then moved to Vincent, tugging up his t-shirt. The young man complied and lifted his arms. Sephiroth licked his shoulder as he dropped the shirt to the floor, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist.

He quickly removed Vincent's own jeans and boxers, before pushing him onto the covers of his bed. He was too aroused to wait much longer so reached for the hand cream he kept by his bed straight away. The dark haired man shifted; bring his knees up and spreading his legs. Sephiroth hissed at the view, his own body pulsing with desire.

He settled in quickly and began working his fingers into the man. It had only been a few days since they last did this, but Sephiroth felt a longing for him no less overwhelming than it had ever been. He couldn't wait long, his mouth tasting the sweat his lover was producing from their activities. He spread the lotion over his over hot erection and began to slowly bear down onto the other.

They both let out low groans and Sephiroth held still for a moment. Vincent wrapped his legs around his waist and he took it as his cue to move. The tight heat was as amazing as ever and he caught Vincent's lips with his own again.

Their mouths rested together as they huffed out short breath and high pitched moans. Sephiroth caught one of Vincent's legs and pushed it up onto his shoulder, going deeper than before. He moved faster, harder, more desperately. He had no control over the noises that left his throat, but they no longer resembled words, Vincent's strong, lithe body writhed under him as he edged closer to completion.

Muscle clamped down around him and a hot, viscous liquid occupied the space between them and Vincent came. It was only a few moments later when Sephiroth followed and he dropped his exhausted body onto Vincent, resting his head on the man's shoulder and allowing his eyes to shut. A lazy smile eased its way onto his face as Vincent's arms wrapped around his body, and he shifted to a more comfortable position beside his body, still in his arms.

Protected by a blanket of contentment, Sephiroth fell into a restful sleep. He wouldn't wake up when Vincent stirred and sat up, 6 hours later, or when the other man left the bed to shower. He wouldn't wake as Vincent picked up the bits of his existence he has left scattered about the place. He wouldn't wake as Vincent pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head, and left the comfortable life he'd been pretending to have the past few weeks.

He wouldn't wake to see the single tear fall down his lover's pale cheek, to be angrily wiped away as the man left.

* * *

_There, another chapter done. Hopefully it was all ok for you. You are finally getting an idea of what they will be doing. Please let me know if you have spotted any mistakes I've missed, and review to let me know what you like, or disliked._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, time to update. Sorry for the gap between this and my last chapter. Thanks so much to Cuzosu for reviewing. =D _

* * *

Chapter 10

Sephiroth stared out the window, watching the precipitation fall. It was not quite rain, yet it was not quite snow. He was in the car that was to take him down to Junon. The day was cold and unwelcoming, but the young officer had no choice. There were few ships that would take him across the oceans outside of the summer.

He would from there go to Costa del Sol, which was also experiencing cooler weather, to Mount Corel and over, through the Nibel Mountains and into Nibelheim. He would hire a chocobo as soon as he could once he was over the water. It would be a long journey, taking the better part of 3 days, assuming he could acquire a chocobo in Costa del Sol.

He was planning to spend Christmas with his father, who was currently in Nibelheim. They had not been speaking last year, so it was logical that he would visit for the December Celebrations. It had nothing to do with his need to investigate his father. The thought sat heavily in his mind. He wanted to trust the man who had raised him; apart from the argument they'd had last year over Sephiroth's job, they had always gotten along well. Timothy Hojo was his father and he loved him.

He wanted to phone Vincent, to ask him what he thought of this turn of events. He wanted to have someone to discuss things with, but he couldn't bring himself to even mention them to Zack. Unfortunately, he still didn't have Vincent's number. Both had been reluctant to raise the issue of exchange, as Vincent was still a criminal.

Vincent had been gone a week, and Sephiroth had been unable to avoid fretting whenever he thought about him. When he'd woken up to an empty bed and an empty home, he'd felt cold. His lover had left without waking him. Knowing the man had to leave did not make his absence easier. It was another good reason not to spend Christmas alone.

His eyes drifted shut, blocking out the cold autumn weather. The car was warm and though the terrain was rough, Sephiroth found himself struggling to remain awake. Nibelheim would not be terribly warm. He hoped his love was warm, wherever he was.

* * *

His Dad was, of course, pleased to see him when he arrived. The man smiled, and led him to the town stables that his chocobo could rest, before allowing his son into the mansion. There was something oddly brittle about his smile though, as though the muscles in his face were no longer used to holding it in position.

They ate a silent dinner together, before Sephiroth headed up the stairs and into the old rooms. There were two bedrooms in the house, a large one on the right, attached to a library and a twin on the left. His father slept in the one with the library, attached, and a study in the same wing. With his bag over his shoulder, he went left to the twin.

The bed closest to the window had clean sheets on it, so he put his stuff down there before having a quick look around. In the study, the corner of a large chimney breast immediately caught his notice. The stone was exposed, which _did_ make the room look rather nice, till he gave it another glance. There was a table by the window with a tea set upon it. In one of the corners, there was an old fashioned writing desk and a small cabinet. These, along with a fair few other surfaces including the window sills, Sephiroth was dismayed to realise, were thick with dust. The only things in any decent way were the books that were dotted over the two desks along the far wall, and the actual desks, with were scattered with papers.

He quietly walked over to the desks and picked the sheets up.

_[Subject A: Day 23. (b) 08.00 – Subject has eaten in silence. Spent an extra 10 minutes in washroom to normal. Given another notebook and pen, but spent nest 4 hours observing wall. Given formula boost._

_2 hours since boost: High levels of agitation shown. Food has been thrown, rather than eaten and injured assisting Dr. Subject has been isolated for until morning._

_Subject A: Day 24. (b) 08.00 -Subject silent when removed from isolation. Given another boost of formula, then meal. Food remains untouched. Skin still appears to be losing pigmentation. Has now moved from type III to type II on chromatic scale._

_12.30 – Subject received lunch, but it remains untouched. Has taken in more fluid than usual though.]_

Sephiroth stopped there. It sounded like experiments. Giving someone 'formula boosts' then documenting what they did? His stomach churned. While using his phone to image all the papers, Sephiroth focused on what noises he could hear. The documents would take about ten minutes, as there were a good number, and he wanted them detailed enough to read.

He tried not to think. What was his father doing? Was this something to do with the Tsviets?

The thought occurred to him that it would be awkward to try and explain this to Vincent if his Dad did actually work with them. It took a few moments to register this completely, before he realised it was nothing to worry about. He wasn't supposed to know much about the Turks or the Tsviets anyway. He certainly shouldn't be worrying about explaining any connections to the Turks' leader.

Still, there was a time and place for everything, and Vincent should be considered when he was in bed, not his father's study. He put his phone in his pocket and headed back across the landing. He would explore later. A long few days of travelling and a shocking revelation had exhausted him.

* * *

It was in the cold light of the morning that the young officer started to form a plan. There was clearly something about his father that needed looking into, as reluctant as he felt to do so. Sephiroth raised and dressed before moving down to the large bathroom. Who had these so far away from the bedrooms anyway?

As he waited for the shower's water to heat, he considered _what_ his dad was doing. There was a person who was being given injections of some formula that scientists had developed. These injections seemed to be enhancing his negative emotions. Once he'd eaten, he would look through the documents on his phone.

Following his hot shower and small breakfast, Sephiroth sat in the atrium with a mug of coffee. The bench was hard and fairly uncomfortable under him, but he ignored it. His dad had disappeared to his room straight after breakfast, so Sephiroth had linked his phone to his laptop to see the documents again.

The earliest he had was Day 23. He was still unsure what the (b) stood for, but he figured it meant part b, or perhaps a certain type of day.

There was a single personal pronoun depicting the subject as male, and his skin appeared to be getting paler. The paper also mentioned certain changes to his eyes, a reddening of the irises and a hardening of the skin's texture. These changes came and went, and the subject seemed to shift moods from angered and aggressive to blank and absentminded.

Was this anything to do with the Tsviets? If his father was capable of inducing violent tendencies, it could explain the lack of morals they had.

He placed his empty mug on the hard wood of the bench and left the west wing. He entered his father's study, but the papers had been tidied away. Pushing loose strands of silver hair behind his ear, the young man headed into his father's library to see what he could find.

His dad was not in this room, so he went inside. There were no loose papers lying about, but he could see a fair few sheets folded inside a book. [_Lifestream Treatment and its Worldly Effects_]

He glanced through the papers there quietly. It appeared there had been a good number of people who had received these injections. Apparently they were made up of treated particles of Lifestream. It reminded Sephiroth of the work of Grimoire Valentine. He wondered if this was a continuation, or an imitation.

He scanned these with his phone as well, before knocking on his father's door.

"Dad? I'm going to make some coffee. D'you want a cup?"

Silence was his only response.

"Dad?" he opened the door slowly, in case his dad was having a nap. The room was empty.

"Huh..." He huffed quietly. His father must have left. He was sure the man had gone upstairs... he simply turned and left, his discomfit at sneaking through the man's room overwhelming him.

* * *

_There, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it, and please do review. Just one brief comment – I made December autumn, instead of winter. Just so you know =)_


End file.
